


Starscream Gets Fragged By Megatron in the Hallway

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, High-grade was involved, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, REALLY Sticky, Size Difference, Size Kink, Starscream has claws, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, That Wall Will Never Be the Same, They scratch, belly bulge, smutty smut smut, title says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: High-grade plus Starscream plus horny AF Megatron equals Starscream taking a huge spike where they stand.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	Starscream Gets Fragged By Megatron in the Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the fly in Twitter, so yeah. Enjoy!  
> If you want to see my blog, art, and social media links [click here!](https://twitter.com/DawnEastpoint/status/1259773504909606912)

Starscream was overcharged on energon, but he wasn’t THAT overcharged (maybe). “No way in the fiery pits of Furnax my aft can handle that spike!” His servos pressed against a large chassis did nothing to halt the much bigger Gladiator-class mech from trapping him against a wall.  
“You underestimate yourself, Starscream, how unusual.” Megatron chuckled low in his vocal box, wrapped in a toothy grin that sent sensible bots running.

The Seeker growled in return as he attempted to push the Decepticon Leader off. “I said no! I’ve seen that spike, you’re glitched if you think I’m letting it near my ports!”

Megatron snaked his servo down and cupped between Starscream’s long legs, lifting him off his thrusters without a thought. “Open it.”

Despite his resistance, Starscream could feel the lubricant beginning to pool behind his valve cover. Those thick digits were rising in heat and rubbing his passage seams. His latch clicked open.

The Seeker scarcely had a chance to pull in a vent before those digits pressed past the soft mesh, making the slender mech arch with a half-cry. The lack of intake made him dizzy and a caution message blipped on his hub before he dismissed it. "Slag," Starscream panted. "You fragging bastard of a gli-aah!" 

Megatron's vents were rumbling, the heat mixing with the scent of high-grade energon and lubricant. His large thumb pressed against another of Starscream's valve covers, and this time he didn't have to demand it. The second cover snicked open to allow Starscream's spike to pressurize. Much like the Seeker it's attached to, it was slender and aerodynamic, with purple bio-lights along the body on either side.

Megatron pressed the tip of his thumb to the base then slowly dragged it upward over the thick cable that lined the bottom of the cute spike. Starscream made a high-pitch keening that caused the Gladiator's own spike to twitch from behind its hatch. He thrusted his fingers in deeper, pressing hard and forcing the small mech to wail. His sharp cry echoed through the halls and his claws dug into Megatron's chassis. He continued working the tight valve, listening to the sounds of the lubricant that was generously dripping out and coating his servo.

A shisk was drowned out by the Seeker's loud moans, then Megatron's spike pressurized. It grew and grew, ridges and beads expanding along the thick expanse like some sort of ancient Cybertronian weapon used by the Primes. Red bio-lights peppered the massive shaft from base to tip.

Starscream's optics shuttered back on then widened at the sight. It was even bigger up close than when he had accidentally caught sights of it when Dear Leader was busy in the middle of a frag (and no he hadn't checked who the partner was, he got the scrud out of there).

"Get that away from me!"  
"Don't be so dramatic," Megatron drolled.  
"It's the size of my torso, you bot fragging son of a Cessna! EEP!" The Gladiator had curled and spread his fingers, making the Seeker's whole body tremble and buck.  
"It'll feel like it," the large mech remarked.

More moans were wrung from Starscream's vocalizer, his claws now digging grooves into the broad chassis of his leader. He could almost had forgotten the monstrous spike waiting for him from the skilled ministration of Megatron's digits. It hadn't occurred to the Seeker before that the old Gladiator would be honest to Primus GOOD at this. The textured grip pads knew just how to rub over sensory nodes. He was practically being petted on the inside and it was turning him into chrome-alloy jelly.

Imperial red optics dimmed to their lowest setting and his cooling vents were purring. Then the delightful sensations in both his valve and on his spike were retracted. Large servos grabbed his curved coxal, those oversized phalanges curling under his thighs. "Ngh!" Starscream's optics shot back up to full brightness as something that felt like the size of his fist nudged at his valve mesh. The Seeker could feel the first of his inner calipers relax in response with a warning on his hub about the incoming spike like he could have skragging missed it. "S-stop! I said it won't fit!"

Royal-colored optics shuttered again when Megatron rolled his hips, Starscream's vocals changing to static. His anterior nodule was being firmly rubbed against by the spikehead along with his outer folds of mesh.

Megatron's mouth overtook Starscream's before he began to sink his fat spike inside of the tight, wet valve.

Trans-fluid spilled from the Seeker's optics to mix with lines of lubricant escaping the corners of his mouth. The Gladiator kept rolling his hips as he gradually pushed past the first caliper, then the second one. Another yellow caution message popped up on Starscream's hub.

The Seeker’s whole frame shuddered when Megatron finally bottomed out. Starscream never felt so full in his life, it was like being sparked. His chassis had to expand to accommodate the ridiculously big spike, making a bulge where he was normally streamlined. “S-slag…”

Above him Megatron’s vents were working hard, the heat spilling from the big mech was incredible. Starscream was surprised that he hadn’t received an overheating alert yet. He was more surprised that the Gladiator hadn’t started pistoning away, then the Decepticon Leader shifted their positions.

“Hold on to me,” the old bot commanded as long legs and arms were made to wrap around the much larger frame. The Seeker released a high-pitch cry as that giant spike sunk in even deeper. More lubricant spilled from his mouth and valve, splashing onto the bigger mech as he fully pressed the Second-in-Command’s back to the wall for stability. Claws dug into thick armor.

“Wait…wait a klik,” the Seeker begged over the combined sounds of their cooling vents. “Too much…”  
“I’ve waited long enough for this,” Megatron growled.

Starscream couldn’t even begin to think what that meant because Megatron’s hips had started to pulled back. Those large bumps and ridges slid over his sensory nodes, lighting up his entire network. His hub was filled with caution messages again as his chassis continued to accommodate its giant visitor, he swore he could feel it rubbing against his back strut. His groans were wobbling his vocal box like bird song.

“Good,” the Gladiator purred near the Seeker's audio receptor. The verbal caress made Starscream's spike twitch and biolights flash. A wide servo was moved back to the slender spike, stroking it up and down, making the Seeker arch off the wall. Then Megatron bucked his hips, sinking back inside to his base. Starscream cried static, his optics shuttering on and off, and his glossa sticking out of his mouth from how much he was feeling. Being stuffed to the hilt, having his deepest calipers stretched and sensory nodes manipulated. His venting came in halting stutters with more lubricant spilling from his lips.

The Decepticon Commander began lifting the light Seeker frame and allowing gravity to pull the body down his textured spike then repeating the motion. More keening left Starscream’s vocalizer as he experienced the beads and ridges again and again, the thick head knocking the back of his chamber. He was more charged than he thought was possible.

His vocals warbled when Megatron sunk in to the limit and his hips rocked. There was so much pressure against his anterior and interior nodes, each and every one of them shocking his system with bolts of pleasure. His claws scratched down grey shoulders, leaving gouges. Then there were denta on his neck cables, a glossa licking over and between them. “a-aah…me-megatron…”

Thick arms framed either side of Starscream, amazingly not crushing his delicate wings, boxing the Seeker in a world that contained only him and the Gladiator. Their crimson optics were locked together, the loud whirring of their vents faded from his awareness, even his stuttering intakes disappeared from his audios.

“Say you’re mine.”

What logic circuits were still miraculously running faltered for several nano-kliks. Red warning messages from those same circuits popped up on his hub but he couldn’t begin to read them at this point and dismissed them. His processor had been reduced to fragmented data and his neural-net. “m-my l-lord…” Static mixed with each slurred syllable.  
“Say it, Starscream,” Megatron rumbled. The Seeker’s vocals clicked, having to reset twice before he could speak again.  
“i…am…yours…”

The commander’s scream echoed through the halls, reaching every audio receptor halfway across the ship. Megatron’s servos had crushed the wall into solid holds, allowing him to rut Starscream like a berserker in battle. The Gladiator drove in hard and deep, while stealing the Seeker’s shaking in-vents with probing kisses. The Warlord was going to finally own every part of his Second-in-Command, inside and out—every piece of his frame baring Megatron’s mark.

Trapped wings clanged against the wall then abruptly stilled, Starscream’s lean body arching sharply against Megatron’s immoveable chassis as he hit his overload. Already tight calipers held the colossal spike in to the brink, catching on the beads, triggering the Gladiator’s own overload. The Seeker’s hub shut down from the bombardment of sensory data to protect itself from short-circuiting.

Megatron pried his servos from the ship’s wall so he could hold Starscream aloft when his spike depressurized back to its compartment. There was a mess on the floor and the hull from lubricant, trans-fluid, and energon thanks to the Seeker’s dangerous claws. The Decepticon Leader pinged somebot to clean the mess and fix the damage as he made his way to his quarters with his recharging Second-in-Command. He wasn’t close to done yet.


End file.
